Crazy Prosthesian in Hogwarts
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: As a Magus, she was talented. She just didn't expect to be kidnapped out of the blue in year 1994...thankfully on a weekend! Let's just say they had to pry her off Bagman for even saying getting kidnapped for an event was a good thing...and with her joining against her will, how's a magus ability different from that of a wizard's? Fem!Harry Kara no Kyoukai X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts' Explosive Guest

Nobody can forget last night.

The Fourth Name of the missing Girl-Who-Lived Claudia Potter showed up, and she appeared with her desk...working on an arm with a plethora of tools!

At first, she was into great concentration working on a limb, until she noticed that she's no longer wherever she is.

Her first words were, 'What the fuck?!'

Three words NOT expected to come from a famous celebrity's mouth...that, and she was wearing an interesting set of clothes. An orange dress shirt that's form-fitting one can see her rather ample bosom, black tie, black miniskirt, white lab coat, black sheer stockings and ankle-strap heels. Her long wavy hair is tied in a high ponytail-braid and wearing square, thin-framed glasses.

When Bagman told her she was chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament cheerfully...she wasn't too happy because one, she was kidnapped from her laboratory. Two, she has no idea of all this as she lives in Shanghai, China. Three, Tri is THREE, not four so why is she pulled as the fourth one and last she checked, she never signed up for anything and four, the reason she was most angry about, is that she's on her 'finals exams' from her teacher into making a high-class magical prosthetic so she can graduate and operate her own prosthetic shop!

So yes, she beat up Bagman real good who was too happy about her kidnapping the faculty had to pull her away before she breaks anymore of his bones with just her fists.

'But Ms. Potter, aren't you a little TOO young to operate a shop?' Mr. Crouch asked her.

'That's what everyone says, but they saw how high quality my work is for my age so they were deciding on making an exception for me for my license.' Claudia sighed wistfully. 'It helps that most morons blew themselves up in various magical experiments I'm in no shortage of customers either.' she snorted. 'My final exam consists of making a limb that can fit well with the patient both magically and physically without experiencing rejection and phantom pain caused by amputation because most prosthesis have a problem or two but I'm the closest to have no problems at all. Anyway, is there a way out for me from this competition of yours? My finals mean the world to me than some stupid pissing contest!' she fumed angrily.

A lot of people sputtered in protest because if to her it has no significance, it HAS to THEM!

'This is a prestigious competition between all three schools of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!' Crouch sputtered, red-faced.

'And I'm an apprentice under a medical magical prosthesian so I've never been in a magic school so legally, I should be out, not illegally in!' Claudia retorted back irritably.

'Er, its a magically-binding contract and someone put your name in if you're all the way in China.' said Percy Weasley wryly. 'But first, we need you to swear a magical oath that everything you said is true.' he said. 'Did your teacher teach you about Oaths yet?'

'Eh no. I was taught the trade first so that includes healing spells and potions and some stuff for self-defense.' said Claudia. 'Serious stuff like oaths will come after I graduate since that's adult stuff and I'll be taught techniques for adults only like magical oaths and shit.'

Percy twitched her teacher sure didn't curb her swearing...

'OK, repeat after me...'

So when Claudia swore her oath, she really was saying the truth.

So yes, she wasn't too happy about it and the consequences it'd bring if she leaves she was close to blowing up the goblet of fire.

And so, she was given a Guest Room during her stay in the now...Quad-Wizard Tournament.

Unhappily, she blew up the arm she was working on, for 'the sake of technique secrecy' and the fact that she can't finish it anyway, as her tools and ingredients are in her lab, what was the point of keeping an unfinished product?

The thing is, she did magic without a wand when she blew up her working table and everything on it.

So that made Daily Prophet Headlines.

So now, she was staying at the castle in a bad mood because her exams, will have to be delayed, and she'll have to inform her teacher what happened, and she intends on killing her kidnapper who forced her in a tournament she didn't sign up for and it 'will not be an easy death'. She just wished she could kill Bagman because he 'seems to enjoy kidnapping and forcing people to do things they don't like' and one less criminal in the world the better because for her, a good criminal is six feet under after being wrung dry of juicy information and anything of value because cells are too good for them.

People once thought she was joking...

But when Bagman came again, she effortlessly killed him by impaling his chest with her hand and casually wiped the blood off her arm to many horrors. She got details from the Daily Prophet about him already, so...

'What? I never lie.' she chuckled darkly. 'I always keep my promises. People would trust them more than people who break promises, right?'

The adults had to rush Bagman out before he dies and needless to say, if he ever lives, he'll learn to keep his mouth shut and opinions to himself from now on, and to forever avoid her. And she's on the hunt for any others responsible to happily kill them and the adults, particularly the Headmaster are trying to convince her otherwise.

So now everyone is nervous about, and around her.

She also doesn't trust food and drink given to her, and has means to detect food being spiked since she performs spells on her food, drink, even the diningware and her goblet of pumpkin juice. Even the table, and the chair she sat on at the Staff Table wasn't spared. However, six days later she no longer does it.

xxx

Staff Room...

'It has been a week since Miss Potter arrived in Hogwarts after fourteen long years.' said Albus. 'What is everyone's observations of her?'

'Well, after that horrific first two days here, everyone's scooting away as far as I know.' said Professor Vector. 'Really, stabbing Bagman in the chest with just her bare hand?' she shuddered. 'I know nobody takes well to being kidnapped and forced into something in a foreign magical environment so I guess this is normal reaction...I think.'

'I'm more interested in her profession actually.' said Madam Pomfrey. 'Magical Prosthetics indeed! Many people have lost body parts from Spell-Crafting and Potions Explosions. We got Skele-Gro, but can't restore other parts...' she said glumly.

'Well that's why I still walk on this stupid peg-leg.' Moody scowled, tapping his wooden leg on the floor. 'I could use that. On another note, she's mostly exploring Hogwarts with meticulous effort, and discovered many places. Soon she'll know this place like Filch does.'

'She's also seen around the Greenhouses, intrigued by the plants.' said Professor Sprout. 'She's even asking what they are and what they do, and collects seeds. She doesn't know much Herbology since she's a specialist focusing on her medical studies so I recommended a book she'd look at in the library.'

'I've had chills down my spine since she came here.' Professor McGonagall griped. 'And then I see her giving the twins tips on improving their Ton-Tongue Toffees! Merlin help us for improving those pranksters!' she cried in exasperation, raising her hands in utter resignation. 'Hagrid also said he sees her around his Blast-Ended Skrewt Pens, wanting to study a pair...and then some Seventh Years came to my office last night saying they saw her in an abandoned classroom _dissecting them_ while taking down notes!' she exclaimed.

'Dissecting those things?!' everyone yelped, eyes wide.

'Those things explode!' Professor Flitwick freaked out.

'Well, she safely did it since nothing blew up yet.' said Professor Snape. 'But checking on her is prudent.'

xxx

Unused Classroom...

'Miss Potter, we heard you're dissecting a pair of those Skrewts?' Dumbledore asked nervously. Stings, suckers and bites aside, they _explode_.

'Yes! Fascinating creatures, these Skrewts!' Claudia lit up before looking at them wryly. 'Though Hagrid their cross-breeder could use a better naming sense for these creatures. They got terrible names for one with big potential hence they'll be underestimated and some unsuspecting passerby will pay for it.' she snorted. 'But really, Manticore genes are clearly weak against Fire Crab genes because really, what's the only Manticore thing about this creature is the tail on the male Skrewts and the fact that magic doesn't work on it, so only physical means can hurt or kill it. This creature is practically 20% Manticore, 80% Fire Crab. For now I studied their anatomy, I'll test their intelligence and behavior next and see if more Manticore properties are in their intellect at least to somehow defy that percentage I estimated since that only applies to their physical make-up...'

'Erm, that's very interesting...' said Professor Septima, looking green at the gory mess on the table.

'Well, one has to write a book about unknown species. I hear cross-breeding is illegal but since the result is not-quite lethal if handled right, I suppose that's why Hagrid hasn't gotten the government on his ass yet, but these Skrewts have the genetics to grow to ten feet big and develop a really good armor that can resist strong spells so I recommend you lot study swordsmanship or know how to use a blunt melee weapon like a mace...but the healthier the bigger as ten feet is an estimated size for a teenager equivalent, so pray to any deities you know Hagrid won't find out their ideal diet to develop that deadly puberty...' Claudia stated with a dark smile to their horror. '...so they'll stay tiny-stunted and reasonable. Because if a teenage Skrewt blasted you at such a healthy state, you'll be a chunk of meat if you're at the wrong end. When I analyzed the body fluids that cause the explosions. Like wine, the fluids mature as the thing gets older so it has that nasty potential.'

'WHAT?!'

'Well, we'll soon know so I'm on the lookout for their growth for more dissecting ventures...' Claudia beamed. 'The good news is that their lifespan is two years only since the genetics of a beast and crustacean creature didn't mix well causing a rather horrific genetic degeneration which means you age fast. I personally don't want these things to live long either. Deadly weapons and anti-magic defense as well as the running speed of a human athlete at its teenage stage? I'm sane, thank you!' she laughed. 'While my community can deal with it just fine, you'll clearly have trouble with it! I hear you never even used a physical weapon in your lives!'

'That's one thing we can agree with, at least.' said Moody wryly.

'Well, after that I wanna know if a dead adult Skrewt is useful at least, particularly their body parts. I found two uses so far if allowed to breed and grow but to do that, you need hardcore breeders and tamers who are too stubborn to die and they'll be willing to do the job if they have a high paycheck and medical insurance.' Claudia huffed. 'But I can't stay here for long since I got life to deal with, called _graduation_.' she stated, crossing her arms. 'Ooh I'm also interested in the spiders in the forest and the Unicorns and Centaurs! My teacher will go crazy over them!' she stated excitedly.

'Those spiders are extremely venomous! Absolutely not and there's no known cure to date since its impossible to milk an adult one for study!' McGonagall cried in aghast. 'And don't dissect the Unicorns and Centaurs either! That will spark a war between wizards and centaurs, a war we can't afford since they live in the forest next to Hogwarts!'

'Oh, what are the spiders called?' said Claudia casually, not caring for her outburst. 'War huh? So they're like a tribe eh? Fine, a chat will do.' she said with an eye roll.

'They're Acromantulas, a Class-5 creature!'

'Ohhh! I'll be hitting the books then!' and she ran off with her notes.

'...so let's leave that mess on that table to the elves?' asked Professor Flitwick as they glanced at the hideous bloody mess on the desk.

'We should...I don't want to touch that thing even with a flagpole.' said Madam Pince in disgust with a scowl. 'She did say they're explosive body fluids...'

'Well, we'll have to tell Hagrid about his creatures at any rate.' said Dumbledore, looking slightly pale. 'They have potential to be a Class-5 Creature if allowed to grow to adulthood that their short lifespan is a rather poor reassurance in contrast to the horrors it has. Those two years feel like eternity already.'

'Didn't he breed those things for the Tournament? Merlin...' Professor Sprout shivered. 'I'm worrying for the kids already. Let's just hope Hagrid hasn't figured out their _wonder diet_ yet...what if she does just to see what happens?' she asked, looking creeped out and the other professors shared utter discomfort.

A certain beetle outside hanging on the door flew away.

xxx

That next morning was the Daily Prophet, titled, 'BLAST-ENDED SKREWTS: ALLOWED TO LIVE OR NOT?' by Rita Skeeter.

'OK? How on earth did she find this out?' Claudia asked, baffled at the headlines. 'Who's this lady and how'd she overhear us in my makeshift lab?'

'That's one of Wizarding Britain's mysteries ever since she got employed in the Daily Prophet.' said Percy Weasley. 'She finds dirt on anybody without us knowing somehow!' he swore irritably. 'And if something happens, she tends to exaggerate and sensationalize her articles we sometimes have to control public outbursts. And she can somehow sneak around now?' he frowned. 'That's worrying, especially as the Headmaster _banned_ her here and he only wanted legit reporters here.'

'That means loads of scandals every other day then. You guys have an interesting social media here. Ever heard of censorship?' Claudia raised an eyebrow in amusement.

'We do but that wasn't in her dictionary.' Percy grumbled with a scowl.


	2. The Doctor

The Doctor

Since Skeeter's article came out...the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures went to Hogwarts just to see the Skrewts and her research about the creatures...

'Er, Claudia?' Hagrid asked nervously when they came to his Skrewt Pens. 'She's in the forest today.'

'In there?!' a ministry official yelped. 'What the heck for?!'

'Has been since breakfast.' said Hagrid. 'She was too fast. I was feeding the Skrewts since I want to know their ideal diet and I saw her by the corner of my eyes go in there. When I ran after her she was gone. Couldn't find her.'

'Jeez, you wouldn't find me even if you want to if I _don't_ want to be found.' a young girl's voice snarked. Said girl came out, pulling a wooden wagon full of sacks. She looked like she waded through spider webs.

'Claudia!' Hagrid cried. 'I was worried sick! Where've you been in there?!'

'Ah, the Centaur Village at first. Unfriendly lot, although after offering them a few items I made pacified them I can finally know how they work...asked the Unicorns for their tail hairs but I can't get horns which is a shame since they have to give it willingly to be actually magically-worth something...and other treasures you got no idea this forest has for Potions. Well, you gotta be strong to get stuff for anti-poisons in here since this forest is rich of that...but the most unfriendly is that Acromantula Colony...' she scowled.

'Er, let's see what you got there...' said an official as they saw various paraphernalia of Potions Ingredients upon inspection, be it parts of creatures or plants in most sacks...and two bottles bug enough to hold a gallon of...liquid? 'What's this?'

'Acromantula Venom of course.'

'WHAT?!'

'How'd you get this much without dying?!'

'What're you planning to do with this?!'

'Create antivenoms obviously! You guys don't have any and school kids live right next door to a colony!' Claudia yelled in annoyance. 'Centaurs for neighbors are much better than spiders!'

The venom had to be verified by Snape as he buys them rarely due to the 'nasty price' of 100 Galleons a pint due to life risks of obtaining that pint. Yet Claudia obtained two gallons of the nasty stuff with no trouble for her experiments. But the bottles are clearly labeled 'male adult' and 'female adult-more dangerous'.

Well, female bugs are deadlier than male bugs after all...

The Skrewt Research she had to give away for the Ministry to determine the creatures' fate was about the anatomy, genetic studies and chemical make-up of their poison, and explosives.

But she could only determine 'teenage size' if their ideal diet was found so she deems her research incomplete as that ideal diet can also determine their full-growth potential and potency at adulthood. 'Well if you still want it you'll have to deal with the missing figures yourself since I'm not here for long since the Skrewts require a two-year period of research. Just until I can do my part in this tournament then I go home! The End!'

And she actually made an Antivenom Recipe buuut...

'But?'

'The male and female venom have different toxic make-up as in the world of bugs, the female is deadlier than the male. Same rules apply to magical bugs.' said Claudia with a frown. 'The good news is, no matter what gender bit you, you can still use either recipe but the patient should be in Intensive Care monitoring to determine if the antivenom did its work or not. Just that if a female bit and you gave male antivenom, its half-potent so like, you need two male antivenom bottles if you ran out of female bottles. That's the thing and there's nothing I can do about that no matter what I did. I have the recipe for various types of cauldrons to be sure...it wasn't easy but it had to be done.'

'Next thing I know you'll improve Wolfsbane Potion next!' said a reporter.

'I need Werewolf body fluids for that and last I checked, nobody dared to milk one even if they volunteered...anyone volunteering? I'll pay you 10000 Galleons for being 'milked' for the rest of the school year...put that in an ad, will you? I wonder if there's such a thing as purebreed Werewolf, since it can make a difference between them, and a Lycanthropy Infected Victim in results...'

Well, she got a volunteer in one Remus Lupin days later while she patented her recipe in her name.

xxx

'So you were bitten as a child in revenge, huh?' Claudia interviewed Remus Lupin who came accompanied with a rather large dog by the Great Lake. 'Well, that sucks. At least you didn't get killed since Revenge-Killing is more common than revenge-biting.' she said. 'Fenrir Greyback...is he a purebreed or just another lycan idiot who spreads disease like STDs just because he could, 'share the misery' if you will?'

'Es-tee-dees?' the man blinked.

'Sexually-Transmitted Disease. A muggle-world peeve so they don't do sex with just anyone unless they're sure their partner isn't going to leave an unwanted souvenir.' Claudia clarified to the man's horrified disgust. 'Even kissing a diseased person can lead to infection you know, as long as body-fluids are exchanged and some people like to bite their partners in sadomasochism sexual plays so it wouldn't surprise me if the bitten human got infected by saliva-to-blood as well. Is he human like you or well, more doggy? Never seen a purebreed werewolf before.'

'Well, he certainly looked more canine...his eyes are different, coarse body hair, his teeth are just what you'd expect and his ears are pointy. He also has a round, flat nose. He's probably a purebreed since he has canine features that's definitely non-human features in his human form. He's in wanted posters you can easily get I'm sure the Ministry will gladly give you one.'

'I see...well for now, I'll obtain your bits in both your human form and werewolf form. So this way to my makeshift lab if you will because until the full moon, I'll have to make you as healthy as possible since you're understandably malnourished and that can affect the outcome. The Headmaster is also nice to give me a nice place for your Werewolf Mode but we increased security to keep nosy students out. In this case, curiosity definitely kills the cat and no satisfaction guaranteed back if things somehow went awry...the Ministry even was nice enough to give me a bodyguard on a full moon night since this is a big project! But still, it depends on results. I can improve the cure or fully-vaccinate you depending on the findings, so don't hope for more beyond an improvement of Wolfsbane just incase.'

'Alright.'

'Oh, drool and blood aside, I need your ahem, seed too as both a human and werewolf to determine if a child will inherit the disease or not.'

xxx

EXPERIMENT BEGINS  
by: Rita Skeeter

After developing Acromantula Antivenom and a somewhat  
understandably-incomplete Skrewt Research, Girl-Who-Lived  
now dubbed 'Medical-Genius-Who-Lived' wanted to try out  
in making an improved recipe of Wolfsbane Potion, a known  
Werewolf Potions that only relieves symptoms, not cure a  
Werewolf. There's a volunteer who stepped up immediately  
as soon as the Ad was let out and she interviewed him.

He is a victim of Fenrir Greyback as a child as his father  
offended him, so upon a well-timed attack, bit him as  
revenge on his father. She asked if Greyback is a pure-  
breed, or a 'lycan idiot who spreads diseases like STDs  
just to share the misery because he could', so she was  
given the details as she has never encountered a Werewolf  
before. Well, this person and the bodyguard never knew  
what STDs were and neither did I, until she elaborated...  
Merlin, the mental images when she explained, I could  
do without...

Well, knowing I'm around, Miss Potter wanted the identity  
under wraps as she didn't want the volunteer under stress  
and duress, wanting the person in good physical and mental  
state. She also erected a number of security spells to keep out  
'cats' as in this case if anything goes wrong, curiosity really  
WILL kill the cat.

She means students as cats of course, as well as myself.  
Hey, journalism isn't exactly risk-free...but that does NOT  
excuse nosy students. The lab is in a remote area broom-riders  
can only access, as the floor was modified to have no stair  
connection to lower floors by the Headmaster to be double  
sure.

The volunteer asked Miss Potter if she'll be alright as he fears  
anything could go wrong even with a Ministry Bodyguard, but  
she said she wrapped the laboratory in security as a failsafe,  
but as she has no idea how strong Werewolves are, more hands  
are better. She sees Lycanthropy as a rather 'bad version' of  
Sexually-Transmitted Disease as ahem, some couples DO bite  
if they're into THAT sort of thing...she wishes to see by studying  
his body fluids if children can inherit the disease or not while  
making an improved potion or if the results can be universally-  
used or not but as she only has an Infected Victim, not a  
Purebreed, even she cannot tell. Unless a Purebreed volunteers  
which is obviously, highly-unlikely that is. So most likely, the  
end product is solely only for 'the infected'. This got me wondering...  
if a fourteen year old is willing to do what no veteran would,  
isn't anyone under her occupation somewhat ashamed of themselves?

This reporter wonders what else she could do for the community  
while ahem, unwillingly-illegally detained. Bagman learned that  
the hard way and she'll definitely leave once her part in the  
Tournament is over for her final exams. So any amputees,  
get talking...

By around November 23...she completed her 'Lycan Thesis' under bodyguard watch.

She made various potions to get her subject in prime health condition before she got her samples...and studied said samples until...

'Miss Potter, the First Task is tomorrow.' said a bodyguard. 'Will you be alright?'

'That depends on what you got cooked up and I haven't time to work clues out as patients are more important than contests. I take my profession seriously.' said Claudia as she book-bound the thesis. 'Well, I'll deal with it like how I see fit. Question, if its a beast, killing allowed?'

'In this case, no. Just incapacitation but just enough.'

'That's all I need to know then.' said Claudia, closing her book. 'Well, I'll be publishing this book and its been a fruitful period...' she said as she stretched. 'Studying an infected person sure is hard! Especially as I have to combine Magical and Muggle know-how I even had to include a terminology list at the very end of the book in alphabetical order.' she sighed. 'I wanna study a purebreed...' she whined.

'Yes, since maybe Lycans can have better lives with this book, especially as last year, Umbridge ensured they're as dirt poor as possible...that's exactly not a wonder why they choose the dark side for freedom and rights, is it, when people like her push beings to evil just because she doesn't like them and she's supported by like-minds.' said another with a raised eyebrow. 'Well, we got ahem, 'bad being relations' good thing she's not our ambassador or we'd alienate every country away by now since their rules are different.'

'Isn't that a tragedy.' Claudia snorted in amusement, crossing her arms. 'If you'll hire government employees, you could have added on the hiring requirement, 'no bias and prejudice towards race, being, status and blood' under a magical oath to see some developmental, industrial, trading, financial and tourism progress in your community. You're way left behind compared to other magical communities. China's very impressive in their advances it was easy to do my private exams there since I have all I need for my project considering they have so many trading routes all over Asia. I was so close until your tournament organizing idiots kidnapped me!' she griped. 'Any result in investigation about that?!' she asked with a glower. 'Its been three weeks now.'

'We interrogated everyone in the castle while our department interrogated everyone in the Ministry.' said another. 'Nobody's turned up the culprit. They could be long gone by now.'

'Seriously?! Great, I don't even get to hang anybody!'

'For now, we'll send our reports to Madam Bones that you completed your thesis and our point of view as well as yours before you can publish that book.'

xxx

The Evening Prophet revealed that she completed her thesis.

LYCAN THESIS COMPLETED!  
By: Rita Skeeter

As of couple hours ago, Miss. Potter completed her thesis  
about Infected Lycans who survived being attacked by  
Purebreed Werewolves/Fellow Infectees. The hired guard  
has good things to say about how she did her work, but  
that's all Madam Bones can say as some information is  
confidential until the Wizengamot lets out details.

She will soon print her book about Lycans before  
proceeding to try making a better version of what's she  
calling 'Lycan Relief' until she can come up with a better  
name once the end product is finished. Will we get a better  
understanding of Infected Lycans once her book is printed?  
The public is sure to hit the shelves once printing is done.

Miss. Potter used both magical and muggle medical jargon  
and terminology as both worlds' knowledge is used to complete  
her book, and was kind enough to write a terminology dictionary  
at the end of her book to gain a better understanding of victims  
who suffered in more ways than one upon getting bitten.  
What will happen at the next Wizengamot Meeting once they read  
the book? Will Lycan Prejudice ease up or better yet, end?

Maybe this reporter can get an interview after the First Task...  
After studying her volunteer, she can finally get started on an  
improved or new medication that hopefully, uses less-expensive  
ingredients. She has apparently, plenty in possession but if she  
lives mostly in Asia where trading has many routes and that  
usually means immense resources...will our country reach out to  
those routes for our infected civilians, assuming they know NOT  
to commit social faux-pas? Asians may think differently from  
Europeans after all!

Next day...

At the Quidditch Stadium is the First Task and the champions have to wait in a tent until they're called.

This was the day everyone is anticipating about.

While supporting their school's champions, they also want to see if Claudia Potter is more than just a Doctor.

At the tent...Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are notably nervous and looking green.

'Er, you guys OK? You look green. Ate something bad?' Claudia asked immediately.

'Er no, just nervous about the First Task.' said Diggory. 'Since we have no idea what they cooked up, its stressful.'

'Alright, breathe in and out slowly, clear your mind.' Claudia instructed them. 'If you went in there like this, your mind will draw a blank and that will be bad. Take deep breaths, count one to ten. From here on, think of yourself only and what you're best at. Nothing else matters. This way you can think clearly and calmly and you can think on your feet if you have a calm mind. I don't know what's going to happen either being cooped up in my lab for days on magic oath.'

'Aren't you pressured one bit?!' Fleur choked out. Unknown to Diggory and Claudia, she knows what they're up against.

Viktor Krum also knows what's going on thanks to his Headmaster. His heart was pounding real fast.

'Hey, I deal with various medical issues on a daily basis while working under my Master. Expectations and pressure from patients and their families expose me to pressure every day hoping for the best they could get given circumstances and stages of their cases I'm practically numb by now but that doesn't mean I'll ignore its effects on others.' said Claudia. 'Pressure causes people to make mistakes and even say things they don't mean to.'

'As expected of our young doctor, advising even her rivals.' the Ministry Officials came in. The Headmasters of the three schools, Barty Crouch Sr, Percy Weasley and another man, Claudia's Bodyguard and reporters from the Daily Prophet came in. 'Once our audience occupies the seats, I will have you draw out a creature you will face and the order of your turn.' said Percy Weasley, showing them a silk purple drawstring bag. 'Your task, is to collect the Golden Egg which will be of great help to you for the next task. So I do hope you know not getting it is not an option.' he said, looking at each champion pointedly.

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking, talking about the upcoming show...Claudia knew they have no idea how their champions are feeling right now. For these guys with her in the tent, they don't feel the support of their school. They feel _pressure_.

'Ladies first.' said Percy, holding the bag towards Claudia first and she selected her...

She yelped.

'Hey! These things _bite_!' Claudia yelped as she quickly took out her model that was biting her finger...which was a nasty-looking dragon with the number 4. '...grandma's sagging pruny tits.' she swore with a deadpan as the adults sputtered at her words. 'Dragons?' last she checked they're Phantasmal Creatures and now she's facing one.

'Miss Potter, we really need to do something about your language...' one of her bodyguards complained.

And that mental image, they could do without, either.

'Master told me to freely express myself in how I want it because bottling shit up is bad while working on patients.' Claudia retorted flatly.

Next was Fleur who drew out 2-Welsh Green Dragon. Somehow, she showed no surprise but resignation.

Next was Diggory. He drew 1-Swedish Short-Snout and he was horrified. He practically went white!

Last was Krum, who drew 3-Chinese Fireball. He looked pained before looking resigned to his fate.

'Mr. Diggory is first.' said Barty Crouch. 'I'll go and do the Commentating so when you hear the whistle, go out into the Enclosure for your task.' he said as he quickly left.

'All of us got dragons...' Diggory choked out. 'Merlin!'


	3. The Tournament

The Tournament

The First Task began with Cedric Diggory going in when the whistle rung.

Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Diggory had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model.

Then the crowd screamed...yelled...gasped like a single many-headed entity. Claudia felt that while many tried to sign up their names for glory and fame, now they know that it comes with a price few are willing to pay if they want it in a rather deadly, thrilling way. While Magi can fight dragons depending on how they trained, these wizards by profiling alone, are sitting ducks as Diggory did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout to get to his goal than try to fight an obviously losing battle.

Krum was still staring at the ground.

Fleur had now taken to retracing Diggory's steps, around and around the tent. And Crouch's commentary made everything much, much worse...

'Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow!' 'He's taking risks, this one!' 'Clever move - pity it didn't work!'

And then, after about fifteen minutes, they heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Diggory had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

'He's victorious! And now, for the judges to show their marks...!'

Well, the scores weren't spoken...must've been shown to the crowd judging by the roars.

'One down, three to go!' Crouch yelled as the whistle blew again. 'Miss Delacour, if you please!'

Fleur was trembling from head to foot as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. She and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent. Krum seems not to want to look at anyone right now.

The same process started again... 'Clearly a bad idea...' they could hear Crouch state and he sounded like he was wincing. 'Too close! Careful now...good lord, I thought she'd had it then!'

Ten minutes later, the crowd erupt into applause once more...Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown...more clapping...then, for the third time, the whistle.

'And here comes Mr. Krum!' cried Crouch, and Krum slouched out, his expression clearly saying, 'Let's get this over with.'

'He has taken a clearly-daring move!' Crouch was yelling, and Claudia heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. 'That's some nerve he's showing-and-yes, he's got the egg!'

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished - it would be her turn any moment.

The whistle has sounded...and she went out.

xxx

'And now, its time for our youngest and unexpected Champion Miss Potter!' Crouch boomed as she arrived, dressed in a form-fitting black suit with black gloves and combat boots, her hair in a high bun under a protective white brocade secured with ribbons.

While the champions wore the champion uniforms which were mantled robes and school uniforms, she went with a suit. With her game face on, she faced her monster.

Magi walk with death, so while that's a given, she's definitely NOT going to die today!

Using Reinforcement on herself, she charged at the dragon that blew fire against her, but she jumped high above it to avoid the flame-thrower, ending upside-down in the air but she didn't seem to care.

'Miss Potter started to provoke the dragon by charging head-on, but jumped up way too high to evade that hellish flamethrower...and what's this? She can use wandless magic that way?' Crouch gasped as with a wave of her hand, the runes that appeared before combining into a magic ball that disappeared into space, and out came a 'rain' of gigantic icicles showering on the dragon, causing it to roar in panic and thrash about. She used Hagalaz, Laguz, Kenaz, and Ansuz. 'Ohhhh! Never thought it can be done _that_ way!' but she wasn't done yet. She created numerous more runes that shot around the Dragon's personal space, and out came wooden roots from the ground that bound it, restraining it in utter helplessness while one branch extended towards her for her to have a foothold to land on as she started to fall from her jump. She twisted her body right-side-up, and...she ran on the root to run to the nest without even losing her balance, and picked up her prize before leaving...but at the exit, she snapped her fingers and the wooden restraints crumbled to ashes, before really leaving.

Silence...the crowd were all staring wide-eyed, dumbstruck.

'Let's just say Miss. Potter definitely doesn't need OWLs and NEWTs for Ancient Runes classes anymore.' Crouch said weakly in a deadpan, breaking the incredulous silence. 'And now, for her score though she clearly doesn't care for her results...'

The crowd gasped.

xxx

Later in the tent, all Champions together are gathered with one of them injured, with a side of Diggory's face covered in some thick orange paste.

'Well done, all of you! said Crouch with a stern 'I'm proud of you' smile. 'Now, just a quick few words. You've got a decent vacation before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth-but we're giving you something to think about. You need to solve the clue inside the egg, because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it. That will be all, ladies and gents.'

'Time for interview with the Prophet!' a reporter cried as there were four pairs of reporters with their photographers...

'Now, we have the mysterious Miss Potter.' said Skeeter gleefully. For now under threat of death, she can't write her usual way since the girl has no qualms stabbing Bagman barehanded and now, she finds her stunt at the makeshift stadium SCARY. 'We have a long list of questions you know what to expect since well, you never showed up at age 11 as expected...'

'Yeah yeah, I got that from my bodyguards already.' Claudia snorted. 'I even got information I didn't know about but I made them swear an oath, since apparently, my piece-of-shit unfortunate blood relations lied to me for years.' she scowled. 'Given what my bodyguard told me, its hard to imagine my mother related to that horse-faced bitch sister of hers.'

'Lied to you?'

'Yeah, that's when I asked when Petunia is in her rare good mood and after that, she smacked me with a frying pan.'

'Good lord...tell us about your life before and after you're taken away by your teacher.'

'I hear books about me are written, so after this interview after which I'll swear a Magical Oath that its all true, do me a favor and get those lying shitty books about me off the shelves, please, and I want belated justice.' Claudia said wryly. 'The bad luck curse Master left behind isn't enough for me considering damage scopes. Oh, and no Quick-Quotes Quills either if you want me to talk, but understand that since I'm Master's apprentice, we came from a secretive community so I can't say much about us, OK? For now, publish tournament-related information today before you let out the big bang in another separate article.' she added conditionally.

'Ooh I can do that...'

This got Skeeter listening gleefully...she supposed she can sacrifice a tired wrist for this one.

Claudia's interview was the longest thus, after Tournament-Related Interview was given, because they had to take photos of each Champions as an individual, and as a group. Then Skeeter can finally get the juicy details.

By the Evening Prophet, the Headlines was titled, 'TRI-TURNED-QUAD-WIZARD TOURNAMENT'S FIRST TASK COMPLETED! BEHOLD THE SPECTACLE!'

Below that was a picture of all four champions witting together, with the girls sitting on chairs, and the boys standing beside them. Cedric Diggory next to Claudia since Claudia was meant to go to Hogwarts, but her teacher took her away beforehand. So Krum stood to Fleur's left. Then the interviews per champion was right next to their individual photos.

Each Champion has a title in fact. Cedric was 'Hogwart's Cute Boy-Next-Door' that got boy in question stark-red, looking utterly embarrassed, Fleur was 'Madonna of Beauxbatons'-she was taken aback at first, but clearly-happy with her title. Viktor was 'Durmstrang's Quidditch Superstar' causing him to roll his eyes in utter exasperation and Claudia the 'Controversially-Kidnapped Doctor' making her right eyebrow twitch.

"But I suppose my title is fitting, considering..." she thought wryly, when an asian beautiful woman with maroonish-red hair and brown eyes with glasses came in. She wore an orange coat over her red vest with gold buttons, white dress shirt and yellow tie, and brown slacks. On her feet are leather sandals. 'Master!' and she came with quite the shopping.

'Yo! I saw the playoffs, Claudia!' she grinned. 'Good job back there. Though I had to be a bit late. Exploring uncharted waters and buying stuff off those Dragon Handlers.'

'Late is understatement.' Claudia snorted. 'Where did you park the car?'

'About 1000 meters away from this castle since any closer will fry my engines.' the woman scowled. 'I had to trek my way with magical means.'

'Er, may we have your name, Madam?' Dumbledore asked the woman.

Since Claudia disappeared, he really wanted to know who took the girl away from her relatives and tons other questions more.

'My name's Touko Aozaki.' said Touko. 'So who's the kidnappers of my genius brat, eh? Who do we gotta kill?' she grinned darkly. 'We highly value kids where we're from since our families can only have one heir at a time, and one apprentice at a time if a family's heir didn't want to attend the local magic school. Kidnapping our twerps warrant deadly retribution especially if the kids are twelve-below while thirteen-up can sufficiently protect themselves until rescue.'

'That's one thing since this culprit is elusive Ms. Aozaki.' said a Ministry Official. 'We interrogated everybody in this school so whoever this is is clearly an outsider who ran as soon as he did the crime. But on Halloween in the evening, the faculty recorded the names of all 17 years old witches and wizards who entered their names in and the Goblet of Fire is secured with an age line, designed to kick out 16 and below. Only magically-adults can put their names in.'

'Well, since I trained Claudia to grow faster in magical maturity, I suppose it can't be helped if she got detected to be magically-mature when that dingbat entered her name in. However, you could have done more to kick the culprit out.' Touko pointed out. 'Once volunteers put their name in, you could have covered the goblet's space with no-entry barriers to effectively close up and put traps to catch any more illegal attempts which is basically security common sense since when did kids ever follow the rules anyway?' she scoffed. 'Undisciplined kids break rules until consequences catch up to them. That, or whoever wants her family dead did it. For you guys not to even think about security thoroughly, I'm not really surprised so yes, whoever did the goblet's security is just as liable for this mishap.'

As if as one, everybody looked at the aged Headmaster that got Touko raising her eyebrows.

'OK? Bad move, Headmaster?'

Touko finds this hilarious.

A man waaay older than she, fucked up.

Well, wisdom doesn't always come with age...whoever says 'with age comes wisdom' probably only applied to the person who invented that saying out of his or her ego.

xxx

'So your master is talking to Albus and the Ministry Officials right now?' Remus asked her as she was in her lab, brewing the Potion.

'Yep. Touko's gonna verbally and politically make their life hell and knowing Skeeter, she's gonna air it out the next day.' Claudia smirked. 'She somehow stalks me but for her own sake, can't write bad about me of course.' she grinned darkly. 'Shopping my ass, knowing her she memorized your laws in, out, forward, backward and sideways and found loopholes already. With Skeeter there this is going to be fun the next day.'

'Where'd you get that kind of sadism from?' Remus sweatdropped.

'My teacher. She says its OK to be nice, only if the recipient deserves it. Eye for eye shit. Asshole to you, be asshole to him sorta thing.'

'Ah...'

'Anyway, how's the mutt? Need grooming or anything? His hair's a little too long now.'

'Combing failed.'

'Ah, shave his ass. His hair will grow back normally and then, don't neglect the brushing. Oh, and make sure you nailclip his nails really short or the furniture's gonna get gashes.'

The dog looked horrified and hid under the couch.

Claudia raised an eyebrow.

'Afraid of razors, that one?'

Remus was trying to hold back laughter. Hard.

With good reason.

xxx

Dinnertime...

'Well, so you took up space in this floors eh?' Touko mused as she came here with harried-looking bodyguards.

'Yeah. Remus is my Patient Zero regarding his case.' said Claudia. 'He'll become a Werewolf soon for me to obtain his body fluids in that state for me to study what a difference it can make between his human and wolf form. I considered all possibilities and I won't turn one away when it could increase my chances.'

'Good girl. Remember your lessons even after you pass your final exams, alright?' Touko chuckled.

'So, how did your talk go?'

'If this lady went into politics, the Wizengamot won't survive one day alone.' said bodyguard 1 flatly, pointing at Touko with his thumb. 'I've never seen Dumbledore utterly defeated!'

'But we got concerns regarding your relatives...'

'Ah, Skeeter will air it tomorrow so this way, nobody can cover it up anymore.' Claudia smiled sweetly. 'A celebrity's secrets never stay secret for long. A double-edged power but if one uses it right, you can make it work for you, right?'

'Well, I'll be sure to go to court tomorrow.' said Touko. 'Good thing you planned all this in advance, brat. Or not even my tongue can do much without hardcore physical proof you know.' she said as she stretched. 'Where's the shower? That trek here wasn't easy since the terrain is literally uncharted, not even a proper walking trail!' she huffed tiredly.

'It's that way next to the sleeping quarters.' Claudia pointed out. 'House Elves will deliver our meals soon too, hang on sensei.' she chuckled. 'I gave some asian recipes to house elves since I hate British Food. They'll serve Asian strictly to this laboratory.'

'Welp, that's good to know!' said Touko cheerfully. 'All that's missing is hard liquor and we can call it a day!'

'You mean we've been eating Asian food for weeks?'

'Non-oily and not too heavy...'

'Tasty too!'

'Uh...you could have asked.' the two magi sweatdropped.


	4. The Watery Show

The Watery Show

The reveal that only Purebreeds can infect/ have Werewolf children, not Lycan Infectees whose children are at least normal humans, the rights of these people are debated over.

Due to their situation, they became the stereotype famous even among humans and its shockingly 99% accurate. Well, except for the 'silver can kill Werewolves' part. ANYTHING can kill a Werewolf, Pure or not. That, and the 'infection' is not hereditary. So children have no worries.

Its the Purebreeds they have to worry about, and Claudia's halfway done brewing Lycan Relief, a Potion that will destroy the Lycan Virus, effectively curing the Infecteds. However, as the virus spread all over the body, the drinker will have to put up with physical pain akin to being Cruciated as the potion attacks the virus that merged with their body for a full day and the longer they have been infected, the worser the pain was that the severe stress will literally turn their hair white. So the ones bitten must take one IMMEDIATELY so the pain is nearly-non-existent as the virus has yet to spread and merge.

It was a side effect due to the ingredients she used which were ALL from the Forbidden Forest.

And Claudia has no clue what will happen to a Purebreed Drinker. As they are the source of Lycan Virus, she theorized they'll suffer extreme mouth pains, particularly where their salivary glands are where the virus was and she wondered if just like dogs, its like an Anti-Rabies shot, but they'll never know that as Purebreeds will never volunteer.

That, and depending on the Manufacturer's skills if she wasn't around, the costs will understandably skyrocket due to danger levels of obtaining the ingredients alone in the forest for a wizard and the fact that she was forced to use a Silver Cauldron(those are costly) as 'no other worked' so the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Amos Diggory had to beg her to stay until there are no more Infected Lycans in the country for the Potion to be affordable. She was the only one who can get in and out of the forest unscathed so the potion will be 'affordable'. At the cheapest, Claudia charges 40 Galleons a bottle, the same cost as the cauldron she's using.

But as most Infected don't have jobs, or are taking jobs waaaaay below their abilities by the prejudiced bills the Ministry put up, livelihood alone, is a problem, so Claudia intended to open businesses and make them work for her in order to earn as normally as other people do. In fact, Claudia already bought a space to build a Toy Store in Diagon Alley and a factory 'in a safe location' to make toys for Wizarding Children that can employ fifty Infecteds, and a Bakery that also employ the same numbers. She would have to train the employees before she can actually open up shop so she was no longer in Hogwarts, having done her projects after curing Remus Lupin, only going to show up for events or Tournament Tasks.

With the Lycan Relief patented in Claudia's name as its creator and written the recipe, Wolfsbane quickly fell out of fashion. She also patented a De-Stress Rejuvenation Elixir, to help restore youthful appearances to people who suffered physical aging through severe physical stress. Most Infected do NOT look their age...for obvious reasons, that Remus Lupin, called 'Patient Zero' in the newspapers walked out looking like a healthy thirties person, instead of his 'sixties' appearance. His hairline that receded is back to healthy, thick hair growth again. This potion will never work on a person who never suffered stress.

Its also STRICTLY RECOMMENDED that Potioneers who attempt to make Lycan Relief must be 'highly skilled in evading attacks and ambushes, very fast runner and a good combatant' in acquiring the goods from the Forbidden Forest' but there's also a chance that the same ingredients might be found elsewhere but for now, Hogwarts' grounds was the nearest source of Lycan Relief. As for Acromantula Venom needed? Well, they'll have to buy it off her! She's the only one who can safely milk adult Acromantulas! Due to easy availability as long as she was around, Market Price plummeted to 20 Galleons a pint instead of the 100 it was before. ONLY in Magical Britain!

Then Skeeter let out the big bang...why Claudia ended up with Touko.

Touko in fact, saved her from her abusive relatives wherein with them, she has no 'human rights' whatsoever. Sure she went to school, but forbidden to do better than her cousin who was a slacker that no matter her effort to 'water down her grades', his grades are always below hers thus she always gets a beating when test results and report cards come out. Touko was driving by the road when she saw her uncle literally having her by the chokehold and shaking her roughly so she 'gave the man a beating and broke all his bones' so he'd know what pain is like that the girl gets from him. Especially as she was malnourished she was too small for her age. For someone who was eight, she looked half that, and was skin and bones. If Claudia wasn't magical, she would have died long ago. She even cursed the pair with magic that attracted 'bad luck' to them no matter where they went.

Considering WHO put her THERE, Albus Dumbledore had great trouble during the inquiry he was called to the Ministry hours after the paper was published when Skeeter aired out the truth about her. And he's her Legal Magical Guardian but due to his obvious dereliction of duty and the fact that Touko raised her properly, Touko got her guardianship and the Potter Family Seats in the Wizengamot by vote...until Touko reminded them that Claudia had been declared Legal by the Tournament, but because Claudia intended to 'get building', she'll hang on until Claudia decides to take the 'driver's seat', if you will.

Touko thus had to brush up on what to do by talking to Madam Amelia Bones. She even created her own books about Wizarding Laws and Bills and how to get around it for her own use and somehow pound logic into these people before leaving for Japan, and Claudia will have to inform her when there would be a next meeting. That, and she found a way for Claudia to be 'declared an adult'...the Tournament itself, so this would enable Claudia to open her clinic and operate legally in St. Mungo's. Her clinic would be made at the Ground Floor, labelled Rehabilitation for Amputees department. People who lost body parts beyond magic and potions help, would receive magical prosthetics and would have to get used to their new parts in a rehabilitation section for moving limbs. For aesthetic prosthetics and surgeries such as cut-off ears and noses, and even magical scarring, they need no rehab, and can simply walk out after paying.

Well, she's now in a Magical Community AND not a known Sealing Designate, she can use Magical Britain as a source of magical goods, as not even Clock Tower can claim to obtain genuine parts of magical creatures here! What the tower has, were obviously simply the 'leftovers' these guys missed. But the tower has magical relics in spades.

Apparently, the Wizarding Societies has long before taken action to keep magic a secret before the Mage's Association got completely organized. She saw a true-blue dragon, different types even. And all information about them in Clock Tower, bulldozed away by the first task alone.

Just that, these guys have lousy naming senses, really. Welsh Green? Chinese Fireball? Hungarian Horntail? Swedish Snout?

Lack of creativity too.

Even weirder names for their majority of their creatures...

And Claudia is very intelligent and talented to boot. Good thing she picked the girl up lest she lose her brain cells like these guys too. She's a very fast learner in Magecraft she absorbed everything Touko knows about Runecraft, Puppetry and Healing combined with Puppetry and Modern Surgery before she pursued other arts to master to complement her fighting style, pursuing Bounded Fields and created a NASTY ONE that really WILL get her Designated so Touko made her swear never to leave any witnesses alive. Well, almost everything. In regards to Puppetry, she only taught Claudia up to a notch below her 'perfect puppet' as its what got her Designated in the first place, but Claudia found a way for prosthetics to have no Rejection Reaction and Phantom Pain Syndrome. She's good enough to be a doctor and a fighter.

Unlike Touko who favors trick and trap tactics, Claudia was more for full frontal attack until you're dead, so she had to learn chinese acrobatics and martial arts. Her fighting style was akin to that of Enforcers. Quick, brutal and effective, like any magus would do.

In the meantime, she would have to give Claudia her exam again while she trains the Infecteds, with the pair going back to China as Claudia has her very first Patient Zero waiting for her as the first recipient of her prosthetic brand. If all went well, she would have earned her license as a Prosthetics Designer.

She did, before Christmas, and can now open shop in St. Mungo's. But for now, she's prioritizing training her employees who would be working for their cures and after that, a stable job for them. She trained them all in Doll-Making enough to show as 'classy expensive toys', and as 'Doll Tailors', making clothes and shoes for dolls, and they are trained in fashion-designing.

Because Touko complained that these people's fashion senses SUCK, the dolls Claudia would sell would be revolutionary and inspiring, forcing Diagon Alley's two clothing boutiques and Hogsmeade's Gladrags into the modern ages.

'Challenge accepted,' said Claudia.

And then at the Yule Ball...

Her escort? Well, she roped Percy into the job as she chatted with him most in the Staff Table so she only knew him.

Her dress however...

'C-couldn't you have gotten a much more conservative dress?' Percy whimpered, red-faced, as Claudia wore a form-fitting, scarlet halter dress bedecked in gold that showed her entire back, and some side boob, and a silk transparent pink shawl around her arms. Her hair is in an elaborate, classy hairstyle with golden accessories as well.

'Well, this is normal where I'm from.' Claudia shrugged, but thoroughly enjoying his reaction. 'So don't be a prude! Outside Magical Britain women happily embrace their femininity unlike the prudy society you're used to! If you've got the looks you flaunt it!'

Naturally, when the ball opened, the audience's male population was torn between staring at Fleur or Claudia. Fleur whose allure snared men's senses that their dates often had to smack them, or Claudia whose assets are great eye candy as no Hogwarts or Beauxbatons girls are as big as she and girls older than her are jealous. Many boys also dream of slipping their fingers under the fabric just to grope and mash.

Once the Champions are done with their opening dance, everyone else can now dance.

Well, the party went on and couples disappeared...

And she was legal enough to start drinking too, since the Tournament declared her a legal adult despite helpless protests from the Hogwarts Faculty and again, Claudia reminded them of the security screw-up which was why she's legal three years early. She even has a tribal tattoo on her right upper arm that resembled a Command Spell which was not there before.

Cue collective wincing.

'By the way, what's that tattoo on your arm?' Madame Maxime asked her.

'Oh this? Its what master wears when she goes out and somehow gets too drunk. That way, nobody can physically harm the wearer when they pass out from too much drinking, especially as we're female.' Claudia grinned after pouring herself more beer. Touko told her to 'start weak' on the drinks until she built up resistance. 'To the assaulter, they can't even pluck off a strand of our hair. We're nigh invincible until we get sober, then it disappears having done its job. I told master I wanted to try drinking so she put it on me.'

'Wish we know how to do that.' said Professor Sprout glumly. 'We could have avoided those kind of troubles for our more liberal students in the past when they hit 17.'

'Its her own make, inspired from what happens to most drunken young adult women if they're too defenseless.' the female faculty shuddered at that. They've been young once, too. 'No country knows how its made. Not even I know since as a rule, stuff you created yourself unique to only you must stay within its creator only. So if I want to get drunk, I'll have to bug her to get spelled until I come up with my own defense mechanism and she said I'm 1/4 done so I have to keep figuring out the rest. You'll have to ask her how to do it. As her student I can't. Then she'll make you swear not to teach me or any youngster until you probably teach your successor to your job.'

Its a lie she told.

She knows how its made.

The only thing Touko won't teach her is her level of Puppetry, and Touko forbade her from teaching her unique Bounded Field style.

Because it can destroy other Bounded Fields no matter the quality, the potential is enough that every magus would declare Open Season on her in fear for their Workshops and Secrets accessible to her.

When she started to get tipsy while chatting with the Professors, she knew she had to go lest she blabs precious secrets to herself. She excused herself and went to the Apparition Point in Hogsmeade to go to her quarters.

Well, she still has to train the students...

xxx

The Toy Factory...

She already has a number of Infecteds, but there's only fifty of them in Magical Britain. Their populations weren't that big in the country with GOOD REASON.

Laws regarding Lycans were far more humane in other countries. Britain is a 'no lycan land'.

They came to her for hope after all. That, and free food since for the first time in years, they could taste really delicious food when before, they don't care what they eat as long as they're full and not hungry. Claudia is a very good cook after all.

She taught them Magecraft, but not about the Magic Circuits and existence of mages. She taught them Alchemy and Puppetry related to their jobs as Dollmakers. For her bakery, she let out an Ad that she would hire Muggleborns since most of the Infecteds obviously skipped countries with justified reasons for their own well-beings. And somehow, no Squibs in Britain either or they'd rather DIE than admit they're one due to the social stigma and grief it brings, rather than have a stable livelihood since at least unlike most people towards them, she pays fairly?

Well, they missed what could have been a great chance.

When Claudia attracted loads of Muggleborns, she taught them how to cook, using a Puppet Teacher. Since they are to be Bakers, they have to know how to bake, among other things, while she designed how her Bakery is supposed to look like. She wants her building classy, unlike the buildings she's seen in Diagon Alley!

However, when she figured out her clue...

She wondered what would be taken, as Touko's in Japan and impossible to defeat by these people. Only a magus can defeat her.

But still...swimming in February? Uggh...

That, and she has to find a swimsuit. And guessing where the venue is, she had to do something fast.

xxx

Second Task came...

Eye candy for teenagers is here.

Viktor was very muscular, while Cedric was toned.

Fleur's swimsuit is a conservative, periwinkle-blue one piece and she's a slender, fragile beauty. Then again she's part- _bird_...she's understandably slender without crossing into unhealthy territory.

Hers?

She's the only one who wore a sports bikini. It at least, ended in mini shorts in camo print. Her long hair in a high bun. She's the most physically-fit teenager present, sporting very toned, shapely limbs.

As for the Black Lake?

Normally its murky, but its as clear as crystal somehow. They can see what the bottom looks like! And four giant mirrors in front of the spectator's stands on the water, showing each champion. For now, its showing them like full-body mirrors.

/All our champions have assembled for the Second Task which will begin on my whistle!/ Crouch declared as the mirrors focused on him. /Their task is to retrieve what was taken from them within one hour!/ he declared as the images changed back to the Champions, showing their back. /On my mark! Get set!/

PWEEEEEEEEET!

Viktor transfigured himself into a shark.

Cedric and Fleur used the Bubblehead Charm. They were the first to jump in with Viktor coming second. They were clearly none-too-happy with swimming in winter even with heating charms on.

Claudia slapped herself with several papers with unknown 'squiggles' that merged with her skin, and she changed into a very scaly and finny appearance with a fish tail where her rear should be. Her neck up to her sternum has gills. Her hands and feet became bigger and webbed, perfectly equipped for fast-swimming. Since her transformation took seconds longer than Viktor did, she was the last to jump, but among the fastest swimmers, having long-past sailed the other three by!

/Did you see that, folks? Krum and Potter clearly have the same idea of self-transfiguration while Delacour and Diggory have the same idea of Bubblehead Charms! Now, can they take back what is taken from them in time?/ he cried as the mirrors showed the swimming champions, before focusing on their point of views with what's in front of them. Their faces have taken on small space on the upper left corner of their respective mirrors to show who's who. /We have a wonderful view before us here folks, I never dreamed I'd ever see what the Black Lake looks like as no Hogwarts Student in Hogwarts' History has seen what its underwater world looks like until now. Very mysterious and we are truly fortunate, ladies and gentlemen! This is something to write and brag home about or a permanent Pensieve Record! Ms. Potter is clearly our fastest swimmer, since her transformation is very-well-equipped!/

In another mirror, Fleur's movements showed that as she neared a kelp thicket, she hurriedly took a detour away from it. /Ms. Delacour did well to avoid that forest of kelp or she'll _never_ get out of there...very wise of her./ Third mirror which was Cedric's... /Ooh, Hogwarts' Champion chose a convenient path so far...he hasn't encountered any bad thing yet!/ then the fourth mirror which was Krum's, /Oho! His appearance as a shark scared away most water creatures! They didn't dare approach him!/ he exclaimed excitedly. /Well, with an appearance like _that_ , you're clearly above the food chain and he got them all fooled!/

Soon...a fifth mirror showed up, showing the Mermaid Village.

From an above point of view, it has about a hundred crude stone dwellings stained with algae and organized in what looks like 'districts'. There was even a Village Square, wherein there was a giant merperson's statue crudely carved from a boulder. In front of it was a choir of singing merpeople, and their appearance caused many muggleborns to groan, shattering their fantasies of beautiful mermaids.

/Do I hear our students complaining for some weird reason?/ Crouch wondered aloud wryly. /We got a nice and lovely view courtesy of Ms. Aozaki.../ everyone thought Touko dunnit when she's long gone when its Claudia who did it. A student approached and spoke to him. /Ohhhh! That's how it is!/ he crowed as if he just heard a good joke. /Apparently our muggleborns are _highly disappointed_ , fantasies about merfolk shattered...then again, muggles thought of merfolk as beautiful men and handsome women with fishtails...well, we wizardfolk are long used to _this_...sorry for that, kids./ he chuckled in amusement. Cue louder groans from some of the students, particularly the younger ones. /You'll find the prettier ones in warmer waters as the Great Lake is home to a tribe of Selkies./

These Selkies, had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their heads small and round, big, fishy eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, slits for noses, bony necks and very skinny arms it may as well be skin and bone. And they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. Their tails were thin and narrow.

The first to get there, was Claudia. She passed by armed mermaids with spears. Despite being armed, they didn't attack, while their song that related to the task can be heard from the mirror.

Tied to the statue, were four people.

A little girl, Viktor's date, Cedric's date, and Claudia's date. Seen through Claudia's point-of-view

"So our dates are our hostages, huh?" Claudia thought as she went to free her date by using transfiguration on a rock she picked up, turned it into a stone scissor with which she used to cut the thick, slimy-looking weed ropes and left it behind.

Upon getting Percy, she swam up to the surface.

/As expected, Ms. Potter got to her hostage first!/ Crouch declared. /Now, can she safely bring her hostage to the surface?!/ when Claudia swam up, she encountered what looked like a group of jellyfish, but...upon a closer look, they're clearly _Grindylow Babies_ that were looking at her curiously. She swam past them, and the next thing were water snakes that attacked her but she drew a rune that got them trapped in ice...the rest was easy. /With a time of 35 minutes, she is the first to rescue her hostage!/ he said as Madam Pomfrey and her team of nurses gave them warmed fluffy towels and hot chocolate and took them away.

/Mr. Krum also got his hostage on his way back up, having used the Severing Charm to cut his hostage free. Will his predatory appearance keep danger away from him and his hostage? The last to arrive at the village are both Ms. Delacour and Mr. Diggory! Time is ticking, folks!/

Soon...the task was over with Fleur coming back up last. She wasn't too happy that it was her sister down there though.


	5. How they see her

How they see her

Claudia's employers learned new things from her.

The Lycans learned many things about their trade. Their promised salaries of 500 Galleons which is enough to get by for one person to be comfortably living by themselves is indeed enough for them to pay for their potion. That money is enough for rent, food, and daily needs with the leftovers for savings. Unlike in Muggle London, magical renting is cheap. Especially in Knockturn Alley, where their kind are welcome since Dark-Natured stuff thrive there. However if they want to shop for groceries, they have to do it in muggle london, and taught them how to handle muggle money. Because magicals base food prices in Knuts, its much pricier shopping for food in Diagon Alley when you can have it cheaper in Muggle London! They can save more money that way!

They started making dolls of various appearances and ages, be they slim or 'plus-sized' incase of girls who wants to play 'family' with their dolls, with adult male dolls being 15 inches and female adult dolls being 13. Claudia took 'barbie' to a new level entirely as realistic-looking dolls, not the plastic-surgery appearances of barbie dolls. These dolls are ball-jointed, thus can move as well as their owners and can be controlled into moving with magic. While the employees make the bodies, she makes the heads since the hardest part was the head. Those responsible for the heads, are still in-training so for now for production, she makes the heads. For now for the Family Set, there's 10 designs while for the Fashion Dolls have twenty faces and templates for adult women, teens and kids, but many outfit designs as many as 50.

However, the trouble was clothes for the Tailor Division.

Claudia had to teach them tailoring and sewing skills, and it took a while for techniques to sink in.

Well, its also hard to make tiny clothes...with just as tiny stitches using magic! It requires great concentration!

It was far easier to teach the Baking Division actually...

xxx

The Wizarding Community in General had a lot to think about their missing Girl-Who-Lived.

Abused, mistreated and malnourished for eight years before rescued and taken in by Touko, raised to become a prodigious specialist doctor, specializing in prosthetics and cosmetic surgery for amputees and victims of magical accidents, as well as having unknown magical techniques, capable of using Runes to great effects Wizarding Britain never thought possible until now. Her usage of runes in her tasks made Crouch believe she doesn't need OWLs and NEWTs for the subject. And considering she got her License at fourteen and got accidentally-legal by a security mishap, she could legally operate in St. Mungo's.

Her background made the Ministry check every muggleborn for their home lives. Sadly, only Claudia suffered her relatives.

But from an abused and castigated girl to a gifted medical practitioner, she had come a long way, growing up to be a beauty but a ruthless beauty as she didn't take her kidnapping too well. She also has no verbal filters, known to swear and make crude jokes and metaphors on occasion and is allowed to by her mentor as expression is a must in a stressful occupation as bottling things up, was bad. She was also very brutally blunt in her honesty, speaking her mind.

The Aurors who had been her bodyguard during her Lycan Relief project had a lot to say about her. Her work ethic was such, that she gains results in a matter of days/weeks, not months or years, and used unknown magical techniques not studied in Hogwarts or Ministry OJTs. She also treats people well, and her mentality is 'eye for an eye'. If you're nice, she's nice back. If you're a jerk, she's also a jerk it was a good thing the assigned Aurors were polite from the start. Its hard to tell her real personality due to 'social reciprocative interaction' that she acts on. She also dresses in stylish outfits that flaunt her figure. Its no secret that her peers are envious of her figure.

But lord help you if you're an idiot who lacked brains. She'll verbally brutalize you condescendingly. Her community that she's from, can't stand idiots that the food chain there is based on your logic and common sense levels. The stupid ones die quicker, leaving only the smart ones behind who in turn compete to be the best in their fields.

She likes Asian Food a lot that she gave House Elves many recipes, and they had no idea they've been eating Asian Cuisine until she told them. To be honest, its more delicious than the foods they're used to...

When she tried their cuisine, she complained on how it lacked flavor, and doesn't have an appealing smell. Sometimes the meat is overdone that its too tough to eat(much less swallow) when she has long been used to tender, succulent juicy meats.

Well, they didn't know that until now...she practically stormed the kitchens to teach the elves 'proper cooking skills' and said whoever taught them to cook should just 'be banned from the kitchen forever and DIE'. Hence Hogwarts saw to better food since she revolutionized the kitchens and the students far happier!

Well, Hogwarts denizens never had beautiful inch-thick, fluffy round pancakes for breakfast the size of plates and syrup alternates from chocolate to strawberry to maple when pancakes before are so flat and flimsy. Bread slices that are so thick and dense and as big as a plate with either sunny-side ups with diced crunchy bacon on top, or scrambled eggs with herbs and onions or other toppings that goes well with bread with soup. Then there's delicious rice congees and porridge varieties. The drinks are hot chocolate in big mugs or chilled water in big goblets. Depending on the dish served.

For lunch and dinner, things certainly got better. Although for the sake of the french and scandinavians, they also served their national dishes; but Claudia chose 'country favorites' and 'adjusted them a little' in appearance, taste, texture and plating, and had the elves also serve Asian fare.

This was because Claudia _pitied_ the school for having lousy food because the House Elves had lousy cooking teachers, having followed the recipe they've known for a _century_ passed on to generations of Hogwarts Elves.

So she hates idiots and bad food quality.

The students are very, VERY thankful.

Then there's her magic.

Her magic uses Runes as her foci which she draws in the air with her magic just as wizardkind uses wands as foci. And the bigger its drawn the more powerful it was. Evident in her First Task. However, there are things the Aurors only told their boss, not the public.

Claudia shared with them Healing Spells and what she calls Reinforcement to survive longer in their jobs...as long as the ones taught are not Pureblood Supremacists and Death Eaters or their supporters...and tactics that are ruthless, but gets the job done for capture. 'As long as they're alive, its OK. Nobody said anything about crippling so they can't get very far even if they apparate, right?'

And she can say that with a smile too, but a smile so scary.

But she's also asking them to speed up investigation, or she'll take matters into her own hands after training her employees.

In her own way, what she did to Bagman is tame in comparison in what she'll do to her kidnapper he'll beg her for sweet painless death.

They bought her claim since she just stabbed Ludo Bagman with her bare arm, he swore never to go to Hogwarts again as long as she was around when he survived his impaling. They had to hide from Claudia he survived or **she'll finish the job**.

xxx

Barty Crouch Jr. under the guise of Mad-Eye Moody was thinking.

Capturing Claudia Potter, is no easy feat.

Getting her drunk is impossible as she uses a defensive spell activated through a tattoo that temporarily makes her invincible. So rape, much less cut her for her blood is out of the question. Her fighting ability which is wandless, she's clearly more powerful than his Lord. And ruthless too.

For now, she only showed her ability with Runes. What else, can she do?

And yet he has to Capture her for the Third Task that coincides with Winter Solstice for the magics to take effect of Voldemort's Revival?

Well, he just wished Touko never met the girl. Maybe his job would have been much much easier.

Worse, its hard to watch her as she's training those Infecteds who would soon be free of their afflictions, effectively 'killing' the Werewolf population of Britain.

That, and Claudia pretty much declared Open Season on Purebreeds that dare to spread their rabies on people simply because they could, but leave the peaceful Purebreeds alone as one person's sins, the whole community does NOT inherit.

He's sure the radicals won't listen to the latter instruction...

Now, his dilemma is how to catch her.

No one has any idea where the factories are to chase her to! And she will only show up for the Tasks!

xxx

Claudia's Toy Store was built, aptly named 'Little Princess' Playhouse' under the company name 'Welsper'.

The store was built like a dollhouse, with a life-sized doll dressed like a french maid outside the store where everything was 1 Galleon.

Because the dolls all had beautiful and handsome lifelike faces and beautiful clothes, that, and the road where the store was, has a subtle compulsion spell to look into the shop and get curious. Then its up to the customer whether to buy or not.

The dolls the size of typical barbies were 1 Galleon. Dolls the size of a five years old toddler were worth 7 Galleons.

But there was a special room for adult clientele.

In a room at the back, were full of life-sized adult dolls meant for ahem, another form of 'playing'. They're basically Sex Dolls! These dolls however, are worth 20 Galleons a doll, and they'll perform for ten years before the magic in them expires, needing a replacement. The dolls can even be adjusted to customer's preferences.

While the adults were both amazed and disturbed, the fact that they no longer have to pay prostitutes for pleasure for ten years while having beautiful 'lovers', was rather wholesome. Claudia however, was just as disturbed with some of her customers' tastes with good reason.

But money is money.

Her store got popular in no time flat that by the Third Task, a task she effortlessly won however...she got taken to a graveyard.

"What the?!" she quickly braced herself for a fight, though a very easy fight.

She killed the giant snake, a weird deformed baby only a mother can love(its soul tried to flee but she caught it with her runes), and incapacitated a small, pudgy man that looks like a rat. She returned back to Hogwarts with her booty, and stunned the crowd.

'Hey, I got taken to some graveyard with a giant snake, this ugly baby I killed and this rat man. Are they part of the task?'

Well, she did NOT expect two things much to the disbelief of the adults present.

'Merlin's beard Ms. Potter, what's going on here?!' the Minister, Cornelius Fudge asked her, wide-eyed when she brought back unlikely things that weren't her trophy.

'That's what I should be asking you.' said Claudia wryly as she relayed what happened that got them gobsmacked.

1\. Her 'bonus stage' does NOT exist. The Trophy was supposed to shoot out fireworks announcing the victor!

2\. The two things she brought back, were a body made of dark magic beyond the pale(since no baby can look like _that_ ), and a man long thought dead who was unconscious, but clearly both physically and magically incapacitated.

'Wow, really?' Claudia blinked. 'I didn't know that. Well, make this ugly thing talk then.' she said, lightly kicking the rat man. 'Its none of my business anyway.' she shrugged uncaringly.

'Er actually, it has a lot to do with you given your parents' history with these men.' said Dumbledore, shaking his head.

'Hooo? Then we go to court yes?'

'Yes. We go to court.' said Dumbledore gravely. The Minister was still at a loss, however.

'Oh! Then call your best aurors and these Unspeakable guys. I got something they'll be interested in.' Claudia grinned ferally. 'Make sure they're oath-sworn not to be the enemy or assisting the enemy though. Allow only them in the courtroom other than the required Wizengamot people and three reporters. Those not wizengamot members, OUT. For impartiality's sake of course.'

The faculty and Ministry Officials exchanged nervous looks.

'We'll prepare the court in one hour.' said Minister Fudge.

'Perhaps I'll know why I'm kidnapped.' Claudia grinned. 'Someone's going to die soon.' she licked her lips, intending to promise death.

'Ms. Potter, WE will decide the fate of criminals, you can't just murder anyone as you like!' Fudge sputtered.

'I live in a different community where laws regarding apprentices and heirs are different from yours, Minister. Where I'm from, heirs and apprentices in that ranking order are VIPs in the eyes of the laws for the sake of protecting inheritors of their family magics or teachers' crafts.' said Claudia coolly. 'We have every right to avenge ourselves however we see fit for our safeties incase we are taken from our families or Masters. I'm Touko's apprentice and she's my Master so she gave me the Go sign to avenge myself and I want his life after we squeeze him off of his usefulness. Touko will ask me if I killed him to complete Vengeance you know so I gotta show I avenged the crime against us. I DO have to present the body to her, and the Community's chosen witness or we'll lose face.'

That got the Minister sputtering again. Two cultures and three countries are now in knowledge of this sordid affair regarding the Girl-Who-Lived he has to come out of this looking good somehow!

'We'd best prepare the Court, Cornelius.' Dumbledore sighed. 'This is an International Matter now and everyone wants an answer. Ms. Potter, where is your mentor?'

'She said she's in Japan for a very delicate case and asked not to be bothered because anything gone wrong will go boom, so getting her here is not feasible.'

xxx

Hogwarts...

50% of the reason behind Claudia's kidnapping came to light at last, when she was portkeyed to a mysterious graveyard with a giant cauldron enough for a person to bathe in, a butt-ugly baby only 'a mother could love' and a man that looks like a rat. She had to kill a magical snake as big as an anaconda beforehand which was NOT pleasant.

Claudia herself looked ready to murder someone while eating with the staff.

She was the victor of the Tri-Wizard Tournament because her abilities are far superior and she didn't need a wand at all. And she used only Runes because 'its the safest I got'.

Yikes.

And she's going to work as a Cosmetologist soon too, specializing in 'beautification from magical casualties' and prosthetics. She's also helping the Infecteds earn money for their cure by building a Toy Store, and in no time flat, she gave the list of Cured Infecteds, confirmed by St. Mungo's as well as Healers from France and Scandinavia as 'cured!' but they'll still work for her until the British Society gets used to the fact that these people are now normal magicals just like them.

The tell-tale sign of what they used to be, were the white-hair caused by severe stress from being cured.

When the trial happened, revealing the truth of 14 years ago and why was Claudia forced into the Tri-Wizard by a man long-thought dead, Sirius Black was understandably cleared. And in a private trial witnessed only be select few...and to their shock, she discovered something so heinous and unforgivable that it was unanimously agreed to throw the currently-weak Dark Lord into the Veil as nobody wanted him back, and a Second War at that when their economy has just freshly-recovered!

Claudia who was informed she has family by Remus during his 'trial days', had to meet with a Godfather she never knew she had until years way too late, but the thing was, the Tournament declared her a legal adult.

A compromise had to be made as Claudia will live in UK anyway.

With full access to her vast fortune, she could build herself a beautiful home, but big enough to accommodate only her and possibly three guests, but no more than that.

But for now, Sirius wanted to make up for lost time and insisted she live with him and Remus. As the last male pure Black left, he could bulldoze various laws that made him Lord Black by default, with access to immense resources.

He had a nice house built in London, where he recovered in St. Mungo's under her care and within a week, he got his good looks back. He had to pay her of course, and he definitely did pay her. Everything cost a total of 200 Galleons to be back in full glowing health and shape he did not look like he was in his mid-thirties at all. He looked ten years younger for someone post-Azkaban. He was proof of Claudia's skill in her profession.

Thus she began working.


	6. Bad Luck

Bad Luck

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries...

There were originally five floors in St. Mungo's but now a Sixth Floor was added.

The floor called Magical Casualties - for those who lost limbs or a chunk of themselves in Potions Accidents and other Magical Experiments/Fights or simply want beauty treatment. It was next door to Beautification Hall where customers who wants to become beautiful again can see her. However, 'I can only address beauty withered by age, unhealthy lifestyle, undesirable blemishes and scars and Azkaban-Released schmucks with NO Dark Marks. However, not even I cannot help you if you're born with a terrible face'.

Seeing her was prioritized by number system so everyone can be assigned a number and wait in line, getting a number from the ticket booth.

Thus at the sixth floor, was an Entertainment area to keep customers from getting bored.

Karaoke Machines(that teaches 'singers' how to sing songs they don't know by subtle compulsions and make them sing well)-1 Knut a song, and other games that cost 1 Knut to play. The floor even sells flavored French Fries, chilly fruit and chocolate shakes, and Japanese Snacks. The employees making the food, were all dolls. To those who won't sing, are treated to anime, watching Princess Sarah, Alpen Rose, Akazukin Chacha, and Wedding Peach. The sixth floor was easily a favorite among children for the food, and the shows shown and the largest floor at that. To ensure they only hear the show they're watching, the chairs in front of the TV of a show of their choice in four rows, enables the one sitting on it to play the sounds by their ears and tune out the other shows. And while spoken in japanese, there's an english subtitle that also teaches the audience some Japanese.

The Beautification Hall is a beautiful place of beautiful decorations, and pristine-white in cleanliness with handsome wooden furniture, along with the needed facilities.

The Magical Casualties however, looks like a macabre museum of dolls. Creepy dolls designed to creep out customers and floating limbs.

Its sole Healer, was Claudia Potter. Those who wants to work in her division, were required to have Os in Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Then to prove their grades were NOT forged by illegal forgery means, applicants will be subjected to a 1000-item multiple question exam with a DepEd member and three Healers as witnesses who are the ones to check their papers. They must have at least 990 points to prove they really DID have legitimate OWLs and NEWTs. After passing the exam was an interview. Passing both will get the lucky applicant a four-year training program with a monthly allowance of 400 Galleons, and if officially employed, a salary of 900 per month. Big. Money.

When interviewed as to WHY the salary was so big, Claudia said, 'Because its _that_ difficult. They'll be cursing my name on their training program if they pass my exams. My way is the harder the job, the bigger your pay as a means to compensate for stress and potential overtime. I don't know how society here works but its how we roll back home. The easier the job, the less your pay is.'

There's also a menu listing prices, complete with detailed pictures.

Rapid Weight Loss- Minimum Price of 25 Galleons(depends on severity)  
Wrinkles-Away- Minimum Price of 30 Galleons(depends on severity)  
Skin Diseases- Minimum Price of 10 Galleons(depends on severity)

Burned/Melted Face(Half)- 20 Galleons  
Burned/Melted Face(Whole)- 30 Galleons  
Burned/Melted Body(Half)- 50 Galleons  
Burned/Melted Body(Whole)- 100 Galleons(Note: If you're dead, not even I can do a thing)  
Magical Eyeball Implant(Normal)-15 Galleons  
Magical Eyeball Implant(Special)- Price depends on functions requested  
Torn-Off Chunks(Nose, Face, etc)- Price depends on severity  
Cosmetic Reconstruction-Price depends on severity

Prosthetics for Amputated Limbs:

Half-Arm-10 Galleons  
Whole-Arm-20 Galleons  
Hand only- 30 Galleons  
Finger/s only- 2 Galleons per digit  
Half-Leg-20 Galleons  
Whole-Leg-30 Galleons  
Foot/Feet only- 30 Galleons

Claudia refuses to admit incompetent ignoramuses in her floor because here was hope that people can walk and work again as well as leave the house without feeling self-conscious via _unwelcome staring_ , and her labs are full of delicate ingredients there's no room for clueless, clumsy people or charlatans.

That was what the Daily Prophet released when she opened her floor.

And so it begins, when she got a long list of customers...

Not only that, she also sells anime. Since Magical Britain has no TVs, she sells them in Mirrors. 3 Galleons per mirror.

Since the series were a hit in hospital alone, there were lots of buyers, buying a lot of episodes by the bulk.

So yes, she's doing a lot of business already. As far as anyone knows...

And for the time being, in training her trainees, she declared her floor closed, but the entertainment and food stalls remained open.

That, and she dragged Remus and Sirius along...

'OK, why are we in Japan and in front of the longest stairs in history in some mountain?' Sirius asked the question her trainees wanted to ask.

'Stamina, Endurance, and Leg Muscle Training as in our job, we will stand more than we sit.' said Claudia. 'I can't have my employees get tired on their feet while working on time-sensitive prosthetic parts and potions and you're an Auror who needs fitness training so I want you guys to jog up and down as fast as you can until I can see that you're physically fit. Now vamoose, while I prepare lunch!'

And this, was just the beginning...

And they happened to be in the mountains near Fuyuki City it was no surprise that Sirius got a Command Spell.

'Hey, what's this weird tattoo on my hand?' he wondered as Claudia was horrified he got it.

'What the hell?! Padfoot, do you by any chance, have a strong wish?' she asked him nervously.

'A strong wish?'

'That only appears to those with strong wishes.' Claudia told him grimly. 'Making you eligible to participate in an event called Holy Grail War. In a nutshell, you summon the most powerful Familiar, a Servant in the form of spirits of deceased heroes who will fight for you. And each contestant will fight six others as there can only be one winner. Of course, the battles are a fight to the death.' Remus and Sirius looked horrified. 'If you don't want it I'll participate.'

'But its a deathmatch?!' Sirius sputtered.

'The difference between us is combat ability.' said Claudia. 'Or if you wish to fight by yourself we will have back-up. The way witches and wizards fight is highly disadvantageous and painfully slow...' she cringed.

'Gimme an idea.' Sirius told her. Claudia whistled at her doll servants who came to her call.

'Yes ma'am?' they answered mechanically.

'Show them how we fight!' Claudia supplied them with her power before they obeyed that order.

Remus and Sirius can only watch in horror as the two Dolls fought hard and dirty, and they don't even use wands. And its all Runes.

'Your kind likes Runes?' Remus squeaked at the brutality and devastation before them.

'Not really...because its so easy there's no mystery to it at all that this art has been snubbed, creating the irony that because there are so few practitioners, it became powerful.' Claudia snorted as the Dolls ended up destroying each other. 'And that's how we fight. Runes is the safest art I learned from Master in offensive magic. And our sort don't use wands OR do Wizarding Dueling, that's plain stupid, impractical, and gets you easily killed. But sadly we have no time to train, the War started by now so we have to summon fast.'

'...and how...?' Sirius asked her nervously.

And so...after putting the rest of the trainees to sleep...

'You had to put them away like that?' Remus asked wryly as Claudia drew the Magic Circle. Its big, and intricate and she drew it using Mercury.

'Of course, I can't let them see this.' said Claudia stiffly. 'Won't want them getting any ideas. If they try to summon Servants outside the Holy Grail War event, the magical burden on the summoner will be great that if you're a powerful wizard, you'll be near-exhausted maintaining the upkeep while if you're a weak wizard, you'll die from the upkeep as Servants rely on their Masters to remain existing as well as the Masters being a source of energy for their greatest weapons called Noble Phantasms.' she explained.

'Noble Phantasms?'

'Weapons they're known for in life. Example: King Arthur and Excalibur.' Claudia piped up. 'Weapons that either defined their legend, or skills that made them famous in life or embodied their life story.' she explained. 'There are seven Servant Classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin. Sabers are obviously sword wielders who are mostly knights, Archers use bow and arrow or another means of projectile weapon. Lancer uses spears. Riders are cavalry servants whose rides itself are their weapons. Berserker is self-explanatory and we'd rather not have it, they're expensive and hard to control. Casters are magic users and Assassins are the weakest Servants incapable of facing other Servants so they assassinate Masters to compensate to win as without a Master to supply Servants prana as Masters maintain their existence, the Servant will disappear.'

'Ohhh...'

'But since the Command Spells appeared out of the blue leaving us no time to prepare, we'll have to rely on a luck of the draw, with only one space available to us left as the rivals summoned their choice classes. If we had time to prepare, we could choose the hero we wanted by finding a relic they're known to have in life but we're not that lucky so a random draw it is. It helps that the Grail will summon a Servant you can get along with in terms of personality.' said Claudia. 'Now then...' she took a piece of parchment and wrote down the ritual while telling Sirius how to summon as summoning is more than just reciting the ritual.

Once she's done writing, she enlarged it so he could read it.

'Now, stand in front of the circle, with your hand that has the Command Spells over it and begin! Recite without pausing as you apply power and focus and don't ask dumb questions!'

'A base of silver and steel,' Sirius chanted, reading the parchment in front of him, 'A foundation of stone and archduke of contracts, and my ancestor-my great master Schweinorg.' he began as he wondered about the weird poem but he can't stop or risk screwing up. 'A wall to block the falling wind. The gates at the four cardinal directions close, from the crown, come forth and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times. But destroy each when filled. I hereby propose! My will shall create your body and your sword shall create my destiny!' the circle started to glow in power and they could feel a breeze coming from it.

'Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if you accede to this will and reason then answer me! I hereby swear! I will be all that is good in the world, that I shall destroy all evil in the world!' more light came out that instead of the glow from earlier, the circle now looked like a flashlight was under it. The breeze also got stronger and the ground started to shake a little. When the ground started shaking, the breeze got stronger that it feels like fierce winds are blowing against them now. 'You, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of restraint, guardian of the scales!' a bright flash of light ensued and when it was gone...

It was a blue-haired guy in colorful blue robes with a wooden staff.

'Yo!' he greeted. 'So, you're my master?'

'Erm, yes.' Sirius said awkwardly. 'So who're you?'

'Call me Caster though I wish you summoned me as a Lancer instead.' Caster sighed airily, putting his staff over his shoulders. 'I like fighting more than magic, keeps my blood pumping!'

'Well, tough luck because the Lancer slot was already taken.' Claudia chuckled as Caster pouted. 'But you know your skills in life regardless of the situation right?'

'Of course, but with a frigging wooden stick instead of my beloved spear, I'm gonna have to compensate missy.' said Caster. 'Sooo Master? Your name?' he asked, facing Sirius.

'Sirius Black.' said Sirius. 'Er, the Sirius star in the sky not the serious word, OK?'

Caster snorted in amusement.

'Yeeeeaaah...good thing you explained or I seriously have to question your parents' naming sense!' he chuckled. 'Well, nice to meet'cha.' he held out his hand for a handshake. Sirius liked this guy already and shook his hand. 'So where's the booze? While I enjoy fights I enjoy drinking just as much!'

'I like this guy already mate.' Sirius grinned at Remus. 'Buuut we got a long explaining to do.'

'No kidding...' Claudia sighed as Caster looked at them. 'Caster, I'm the only magus here while my godfather is from a different society who knows nothing about magi or about the war yet he got the Command Spells...' Caster scratched his cheek at that.

'Yeah, well I'll leave it to you missy. I'll fill in some holes just incase.'

Thus Claudia told Sirius and Remus the full truth of what kind of society she's in...and then made Remus tell Caster what society they're from as Sirius was exhausted from the summoning.

'Frankly I'm not sure which society's worse.' Caster shook his head. That, and compared to the missy, his Master is clearly a lousy fighter despite his magical strength. 'For now, you guys seem to be decent folk as you disdain the cons of your societies. In my era, there was still honor and common sense.' he said wryly. 'Sooo where's the booze? I need a freaking drink from all that info-dump before I start building us a good defensive base. I got a full stock of energy from Sirius so I'm set, but I'll have to drain him periodically to recover.'

'I'll go get the drinks.' Remus offered. 'Claudia, you help Sirius and Caster get things ready.'

'Alright.'

'Siri, use the spell I taught you to read Caster's Profile. It'll help you lots.' Claudia advised. 'Caster, what's your workshop gonna be like? We have to set it up real soon as we're the last to arrive.'

'Well I like my place real woody. Before I was trained to be a spearman by my mentor, she taught me sorcery.' said Caster.

'Heee...can we learn some on our downtime?' Claudia requested. She's not passing up on learning forgotten arts, thank you!

'Sure, got nothin' to lose anyway.' said Caster jovially to Claudia's delight. 'But just incase, I'll ask you what you know to avoid being repetitively redundant!'

'Awright!'

'Well, she's definitely not passing up on that.' Sirius chuckled. 'I'll sit in on the lessons too.' he said while reading Caster's Profile.

He was Cu Chulainn, a hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. He was a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman, Deichtine, the younger sister of King Conchobar mac Nessa, and the deity, Lugh, the god who governed over the sun and a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. His birth name was Setanta though. He took up the name Cu Chulainn after accidentally killing the guard dog protecting the house of master blacksmith Culann.

While originally having no knowledge of statistics, he somehow learned how strong Caster is.

While his stats are in letters, he understood immediately somehow.

Strength: E, Endurance: D, Agility: C, Mana: A and Noble Phantasm: A.

Territory Creation B: Caster can create a territory that simulates Scáthach's gate Noble Phantasm, although that is a secret, even to Scathach. Because if she finds out, she'll throw a tantrum...and Caster is TERRIFIED of his teacher.

Divinity B: one divine parent and a human one effectively making him a demigod, granting him a degree of advantage against monster-type spirits.

Rune Magic A: he has the capacity to use the 18 original Runes (Norse Runes), granted by his mentor Scathach from his studies with her, appropriately using them to respond in different situations so his low stats really doesn't matter to him.

Protection from Arrows A: is the ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. It's said that it's possible for him to avoid any long range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent, tracking down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. He can deal with most projectiles even in conditions where the opponent cannot be visually seen. As long as the attack is a thrown type, he can avoid even Noble Phantasms, but he can't gain the effects of this protection with respect to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact, or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach.

Disengage C: is the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match.

Well, not bad, Sirius thought. An Archer will be disadvantageous against him and he's a powerful magic user. Just that Claudia will be watching his back while Caster fights at front.

A war between seven people and their Servants, huh? Isn't this more like a Battle Royale?


	7. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

In a cottage wherein Sirius built another room for Caster...Caster was amazed that wizard and magus magics are so different. If magi were all about logic, wizards have no logic whatsoever and common sense, and their magic shows how different they are. Claudia also bought him an outfit to blend in into society whenever they go out. A spandex maroon top, a fur-lined leather, cream-colored bomber jacket, a pair of white pants and dark brown boots.

His master and the two people he considered 'his only family' were complex people as he found out when he talked to them separately.

One is a self-conscious, low-esteem man being an Infected-Werewolf until Claudia cured him but years of stigma severely damaged him and it showed, as he was even afraid of falling in love back in their native country. He lived in poverty as nobody would hire him, barely making ends meet and couldn't hold jobs for long as when the Full Moon was close, he gets sicker to the point he has 'too many absences' while taking jobs among humans. He could only be with Sirius and Claudia as he considers the former a 'brother' and Claudia a ward he promised a deceased friend would be family for her.

Another is a Guilt-Complex Guy who came from a messed-up family. Mistaken for a traitor as he got framed for the crimes of one he thought was their friend and he languished in prison for thirteen years. Upon hearing of Claudia's past, he was guilt-stricken further that if not for his 'stupid idea' and putting revenge first, she would not have suffered the Dursleys as Claudia only got lucky with her teacher who saved her. What if she never came? Would Claudia suffer being abused and a slave by her own relations until she could break free of them? But what if she was broken before that? And now, he desperately wanted to be a parental figure to her yet she was so independent she clearly didn't need him. Ouch.

The third grew up in a horrible childhood her mentor saved her from, and became her apprentice. She wanted a life so bad she studied hard in many magical arts to prove she was the better child in the end, considering what kind of personality her cousin has, and she finally graduated and had a job at just age 15 and she's very happy with it. She found that by being a better person, she'll do what nobody could but growing up a magus made her just as logical and clinical, but retaining her ideals, morals and ethics as a human person with humane feelings as she sure as hell didn't want to be a bad person, considering she suffered in the hands of bad people she knows full well what its like and never wanted to even be slightly like them.

Among them, Sirius was indeed the one with a wish. He had powerful regrets he wanted to take back so that two of his friends could live again, and for Claudia to know love from her parents.

Not a bad wish but even he knew that its IMPOSSIBLE as nobody, not even gods can mess up with life, death and time. But hey, its a reason to fight.

As for him, he doesn't have a wish. He regretted nothing in his life, though it was one full of wrong turns. There may have been disappointment, but he does not regret his life one bit. With Sirius as his Master, his mana pool is really big he can enjoy fighting!

xxx

'Now then, every late at night we'll be going out.' said Claudia to Sirius. 'Because fights cannot happen during the day. Secrecy, hello? We'll be going out at around midnight as by then, almost everyone is asleep.'

'Alright.'

'Well, let's explore this place as we don't know this place during the day.' Caster suggested.

'I'll take him out.' said Claudia. 'You two, are still under training.' she said sternly. 'Especially you Siri! Wizards have lousy physical stats! Heck, you're worser than a human kid in Kindergarten so I want you to improve yourself during the day before we go hunting at night!'

'Yes mum.' Sirius sighed.

xxx

'You know, Master clearly wanted to be the adult and in the driver's seat but the sad reality is, you're a more competent fighter and magic-user than he is.' Caster pointed out as they walked the streets with Claudia in a spell that keeps humans from noticing her, especially the Truant Police. 'He wants to try his best and prove himself.'

'I know but he just got out of prison. It would suck if he's free for a short while, then killed for it you know.' Claudia told him. 'He and Remus have yet to earn their happy endings, I already earned mine. I will not allow them to die because of the fact they're weak.' she said. 'Their weakness is not their fault but that of the society that reared them. Their only strength is their wills that enabled them to force their way out of that society's stupid mold based on blood ideals. Come on, seriously?' Claudia scoffed. 'The Purebloods are so inbred I've seen and felt it in Hogwarts. Most of them have faces only a mother could love, some have weak magic and some have mental issues...yeesh, I wouldn't marry a man in that society even if the Root itself offered me all it has in its records!' Claudia shuddered. 'I myself, am close to being the product of inbreeding but thankfully my father married into new blood sparing me from becoming inbred.'

'I guess that's true too. So what does your familiars tell you?'

'I got the faces of the participants and asked Touko-sensei to look into them for me.' said Claudia. 'For now, we see who has what class. Who knows, we could meet the guy who has the seat you wanted...' Claudia teased Caster who grumbled.

'Ah, I'm clearly compatible with Sirius but somebody just had to draw Lancer first!' he whined. 'Had some spaces been vacant I would have come out as Lancer!'

Claudia giggled at his whining.

Elsewhere in a hotel suite, Kayneth Archibald, a.k.a Lord El-Melloi and his servant Lancer Diarmuid Ua Duibhne sneezed loudly.

xxx

Wizarding Britain, England...

Touko was living it out after becoming Claudia's proxy and guardian in just name in regards to the latter. Her salary as Claudia's Proxy was 10000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts each, a total of 53200 pounds a month or 8011488 yen. Times twelve to sum up her annual salary? 96137856 yen. **Nearly a hundred mil**. Even better? Sirius Black also made her his proxy as he wanted to get back in shape for all those 13 years in Azkaban. So 96137856 x 2? = 192275712 every year! She, is filthy rich!

Sadly, good things don't last forever, as they gave her five years to be their Proxies.

She has to deal with imbeciles every other week or month while memorizing laws and bills and finding ways around it while updating Claudia to keep her up in speed. At least the pay was worth it. She purchased two House Elves for herself, for use as a spy in the Ministry and one as a Housekeeper.

And to think, she thought, Albus Dumbledore enjoyed such big money off Claudia's family vaults while his charge languished for six years under the Dursleys plus the time 'she disappeared'?

Sadly, money lost cannot be given back as the old man spent it in those 14 years, so now a new bill was put up. Proxies are to be investigated along with their charge's living conditions as proof they're doing their damn jobs if the soon-to-be Head is underage. But Proxies for those who had other business to do? Checking on them once a month

And now her apprentice asked her for information for 1000 pounds off the faces she sent as Sirius somehow got Command Spells and they already got a Caster.

'Oh boy, what have you got into now?' Touko sighed.

Nobody EVER won the stupid Grail Wars. Its just loss of lives and a waste of time and money as heinous amounts of money are spent to buy ideal relics off the current Sophia-Ri head who's a skilled Archaeologist and before that, aspiring participants hire archaeologists of their own. In the end, the true winner of these Wars, are the archaeologists.

She knows who these people are.

Let's just say that her pupil with two weak tag-alongs, have their work cut out for them.

xxx

Nightfall...

'...well...fuck me sideways.' Claudia pinched her nose hard as she looked at the papers that were printed out of her writing tool.

'Nobody here will.' Caster joked goofily before going serious. 'At least be ten years older kiddo.'

'If I can help it she'll stay a virgin until forty!' Sirius snapped at him, causing Caster to cackle, raising his hands in surrender.

'Guys I'm serious here.' Claudia deadpanned at their antics. 'Touko-sensei sent me details on the six rival Masters.'

'We're all ears cub.' said Remus.

'OK, from what I read...I can sort out the enemy from strongest to weakest in regards of their strength as Masters as I have yet to see their Servants.' said Claudia grimly as she enlarged the man's photo in front of the men in the group. He has messy short hair, and an expression that he may as well be 'carved out that way' with due to how expressionless and empty he looked.

'First off, Kotomine Kirei, he's from the Church who underwent training as an Executor, the Holy Church's bloodiest department, called the Shura's Den for its responsibility of punishing heresies. To be able to gain the title of Executor would mean that he is a first-rate murderer, signifying that he has passed brutal and pious training to become mankind's weapon.' Remus and Sirius choked at the very idea. 'His father is an ordinary man but a master of Hakkyokuken Martial Arts and due to his pure, pious faith and service, he was rewarded with a son capable of 'performing miracles'...Magic Circuits. Understandably, these circuits aren't worth home writing about being just 20 Circuits of D Quality and because he 'gained' it not 'born with it', naturally his daughter Caren didn't get any at birth last year. This quality of Circuits dooms him to never be able to reach 'first-rate' in Master even if he has the brains for it.'

'However, I put him on Number One danger list is because he is the most skilled fighter among the bunch. While he is the second-weakest in magical power, he made up for it with proficiency of his Magecraft Fields of Alchemy, Spiritual Evocation, Summoning, Divination and Healing through sheer quick-wittedness and effort alone. Certainly he has to exert ten or twenty times more effort than other people to achieve this level, but he actually stops when there's only one step left, and then without any lingering love transfers into another region. All the things he raised laboriously all along are tossed out like a kid bored with his current toy and wanting a new one. Out of all Masters, First-Rate Murderer and Martial Artist Aside, he is also the most balanced mage. He knows it and his teacher Tohsaka Tokiomi knows it. Hell, he surpassed his own teacher in Healing!'

'Second on our danger list is Emiya Kiritsugu.' his photo was that of a man with spiky black hair parted from the left, with a blank expression matched with vacant eyes. 'He's known in Clock Tower as the Magus Killer. He who specializes in killing Magicals.' said Claudia. 'His skill in Magecraft is third-rate at best since he never bothered perfecting it, and only uses them as tools to do his job but very proficient in dismantling protective barriers and Bounded Fields just to get to his prey. Due to this, he was looked down upon by Magus Kind due to our culture but not even they can deny how specialized he is in killing our kind, exploiting how arrogant they are and how ignorant they are of the world outside their comfort zone. He uses guns, explosives, poisons, computers...everything modern technology humans have invented, he knows and can use them. And he has a high body count of Magi.' she said seriously. 'If Kotomine is a master fighter, this guy is a master tracker and assassin who exploits both worlds to be a master of Anti-Magus Tactics. We can hardly see him and feel him as he mostly uses conventional weapons and military warfare so he is danger number 2.

'Third is Kayneth Archibald,' he was a fair-skinned, handsome blonde man with prominent brow ridges with a noble countenance with blue eyes that showed pride and dignity. 'Kayneth is a very wealthy and successful nobleman, a renowned magus from the Mage's Association, and a first-rate Eulyphis lecturer in the department of Spiritual Evocation. Kayneth demonstrated genius level talent during his time as a student. He was the youngest lecturer to grace the podium of the Department of Evocation in its history. He has an ancient magical lineage that goes back for over nine generations. He was born with immense talent and rarely, if ever, encountered any hurdles in life. Due to his great lineage, he had extensive connections. So unlike most people you know Moony and Padfoot, he can bite after barking, and bite damn hard and tear chunks off you while he's at it...but this makes him perfect prey for Mr. No.2. He is so arrogant and sure of himself he even happily wrote down where he's good at in his profile in Clock Tower so at least we know what he can do.' Claudia scoffed. 'Kayneth possesses the dual Elemental Affinity of water and wind, considered rare even among magi. He is an expert in Summoning, Healing, Necromancy, Alchemy, and Spiritual Evocation, a first-rate in Bounded Fields and concealment magics.'

'Fourth is Tohsaka Tokiomi.' He's clearly of a mixed-lineage between asian and western, with black hair parted in the middle, and blue eyes. 'His element is Fire, and specializing in Jewel Sorcery. He taught Kotomine all he knew, save for Necromancy. He believes in doing everything, and acting with elegance. Since his family has a two-century lineage, kinda shallow making him the Fifth Generation head, he is only a mediocre magus but several steps above Kotomine and mastered everything he knew, capable of performing his spells in a level one wouldn't see coming in a magus who only has 30 Magic Circuits of C-Class. His family has a good relationship with the Church due to their history of being Christians. And considering this war's Mediator is Kotomine Risei, a friend of his father's...he and the Church may work together behind our backs so we may have to watch out for that.'

'Fifth is Matou Kariya.' his hair is stark-white, looking like a cancer patient under a hood. Remus, Sirius and Caster stared pointedly.

'Whoa, what the bloody hell happened to him?' Sirius did a double-take.

'That's anyone's guess.' Claudia shuddered. 'He was said to have run away from home before actually learning anything years ago. The Matou Family is also a dying bloodline as in this generation, Kariya is the same as Kotomine in Circuit Count and Quality while his older brother Byakuya have even less in both quality and count. Nothing else is known about him. Most likely he was dragged back home kicking and screaming and forced to participate, and drilled training by force that he's a far cry from what he used to look like.' she showed another photo of Kariya in his younger years. 'We don't know how long he trained and what he trained in. Sensei guessed Zouken is in a state wherein he can no longer participate so he dragged the runaway descendant back home.'

'The weakest magus is this kid, Waver Velvet.' photo of a young man is shown with a page-haircut. 'Judging by his student profile in Clock Tower, he's a third generation of his family but a rather newborn generation that's also weak. 10 Circuits and quality of E.'

'Ouch...and he's in this pissing contest?' Caster winced. He, is SO dead, he thought, feeling sorry for the boy.

'Well, the Grail isn't picky as long as it finds anyone with strong wishes you know.' Claudia deadpanned. 'However, for his poor er blessings he's a near-Squib, he has a brilliant mind according to his open-minded teachers that his misfortune was his birth. If not for that, with a mind like his, he could have easily surpassed a first-rate magus so let's not ignore this fella just yet. His weakness is a double-edged sword. Either the arrogant ones will dismiss and disregard him, or gun for him first, who knows?'

'So...where do I rate among these guys?' Sirius asked her.

'You're above Tohsaka Tokiomi in the stairs since you are an experienced dueler and a powerful wizard. But against the likes of the others? No chance if you're aiming for honest combat but this is your forte. Wizarding Magic is very unpredictable and tramples upon laws of nature, physics and common sense, the very antithesis of Magecraft that follows these laws with logic and theory. They won't see you coming. Heck, you can transfigure them into a cockroach if you like if you're lucky and just step on the rival Masters...so Caster and I got a plan. We are training you in how to fight Magi!' Claudia decided. 'You and Remus. Caster will handle the Servants so the Masters are our problem, as well as Assassin...' the she froze as she received images from her Familiars. 'Oh hell, Kotomine Kirei has Assassin.'

'Identity?' Caster frowned.

'Hundred-Faced Hassan, the most common Assassin summoned in Grail Wars so while somewhat predictable, is also dangerous and a tough bastard to kill. To really kill him, all of his personalities must die.'

'Pardon?!' Sirius' eyebrows raised high.

'Its exactly as missy says.' said Caster. 'Hundred-Faced Hassan is a bad case of Multiple-Personality Disorder that actually works for him in life, changing himself to suit his needs but in a magical war like this, his personalities manifest as separate entities, an army of himself so to speak.' Caster explained. 'However, every time he splits off into a separate body, his already unimpressive stats are redistributed accordingly. This makes him an exceedingly weak Servant in pure combat, especially since the Assassin class is pretty physically weak to start out with, but makes him a first rate Servant for gathering intelligence. If that's the case...the Church and Tohsaka are indeed collaborating.'

'Aaand we can't even prove it.' Claudia sighed. 'And they know it. If we make an accusation without solid proof, its just political suicide on us.'

'...You know a lot about this.' Remus commented to the young Doctor who sighed.

'I had to. Touko-sensei made me study as she heard rumors but no idea when it begins.' Claudia shrugged. 'It was as a precaution but warned me to don't bother as in the end, the true winners are the Archaeologists as she sees it.'

'Archaeologists?' the men sweatdropped.

'You wouldn't believe how much participant wannabes spend on relics and hiring the Archaeologist in question.' Claudia scoffed. 'The price depends on the hero's history and age, plus the 'service fee'. An Archaeologist can easily earn enough money for a 60 years old muggle senior to live in luxury and spoil grandkids excessively till he dies. Besides, not everyone can reach the goal anyway. She feels only less than ten, five people at most are ever privileged to reach Akasha and only thirty people at most can reach Archmage Status every century.'

'Yup, I'm one of those!' Caster chimed cheekily. 'Sooo Master, Remus, let's train! Missy will handle the intelligence department for now but tonight, we go out.' he grinned ferally. 'Somebody's been provoking us into coming to Mion Shipyard. Either he's confident or his master is just cocky or both.'

'Let's go for both.' said Remus. 'We have to consider every possible scenario and hopefully Assassin or Emiya won't give us a fatal slip.'


End file.
